User blog:Grim Leaper19/DS2 Build Decision! Need Help
Hey Peeps! I’ve got a bit of a dilemma concerning Dark Souls 2 and thought some of you may be able to help me out. I’m new to the series and picked up DS2 a few weeks ago, safe to say I was a complete noob and had no idea what I should be putting my points into and so I have a pretty “unique” build. Since then I’ve come to understand everything a little better with several hours of play time and plenty of searching around on the internet. I’ve narrowed down my build decision to two possibilities; Quality or Faith. I have a Soul Vessel so I’ll re-allocate points where needed. Now, there are a few things I’m cemented on, but feel free to make recommendations. Here are my build ideas: A) Quality Build (Str/Dex) - Rocking full Alva Armour. It’s light-weight and so I won’t need to spend as many points on vitality, in turn allowing me to focus more points on vigor. I’m pretty much set on this armour, mainly for aesthetic purposes, but also due to its good defense/weight ratio. - Archdrake Shield (w/ choice of greatsword). It has a high defense of 95% physical (96.6% at +10 I think) and a good balance of elemental defense. It’s not the most stable shield so I am open to recommendations on shields (I have my eye on the Ruler and Defender shields). Again I’m mainly using this for aesthetic purposes as it suits the Alva set perfectly imo. - Ruler’s Greatsword (w/ choice of shield). I’m not so sure on this weapon because to get the most out of it I have to slug around 1million souls. Regardless, it has a whopping physical attack when upgraded and apparently it hits hard with good buffs. Very open to recommendations on this weapon, preferably a greatsword though, none of those ultra greatswords, I’m not a fan of their slow attacks. - Dual Sun Swords (secondary loadout). I’m bent on these swords! From what I’ve read, they’re so mint! Dual wielding Sun Swords in power stance… *Drools*. :O On that note, if ANYONE who is playing on PS3 is willing to trade with me their Sun Sword please do. Just name your price. I’m still on NG so even if you make a second character to make the trade, I can still give you what you want to your main character. ;) B) Faith Build - Full Heide Armour. Something a little more protective this time around since I can spare some points for vitality. I’m fairly set on this armour as well. It looks great and I like that the Heide Knight wields lightning weapons (lightning is going to be my focus for this build). - Any good shield! I haven’t decided on one yet, but preferably something that goes well with the Hiede set and also has high defense. Archdrake, Rulers, Defenders etc. Not a greatshield though, I’m not a heavy equipment type of guy. Also this will be carried with a greatsword. - Dat Defenders Greatsword (w/ choice of shield)! I’m in love with this sword! With lightning infusement, this sword deals 200+ physical and 300+ lightning. But the great part is, it has its own personal buff! People have said that this takes it up around the 750-800 mark at 50 faith. Not sure I’ll stray from this sword if I take the faith path, but do leave your experiences with any other great lightning infused greatswords. - Dual Heide Knight Swords (secondary loadout). Easy to obtain and a fairly decent attack value. Not as great as the Dual Sun Swords, but a good contender. Am I on the right path? Are these builds any good? Remember, I’m open to any recommendations, swaps for mentioned gear or additions to above builds (I’m after bows and a good parry weapon). Just don’t recommend Havels, even for the strength build I don’t like it, tanking I just not my style and honestly, the appearance just isn’t my cup o’ tea. This build will mainly be for PvP, but I am planning on starting NG+ in the Champions covenant for bragging rights. :) Cheers! Category:Blog posts